Hermano
by Nanny Bonnefoy
Summary: Porque Matthew estará protegido por su héroe, su hermano mayor.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno...esta es mi segunda historia aquí.Pensé que no recibiría ningún review asi que esos tres me alegraron mucho.

Esto es un UsCan. Matthew tiene 7 años y Alfred 9 años.

Disclaimer o como se diga: Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece si no a Himaruya-sense. Fuera mio...habría una orgía mundial.

* * *

Un pequeño niño de 7 años llamado Matthew, jugaba en el parque con su peluche en forma de oso Kumajiro. Estaba muy tranquilo hasta que llegó el niño que lo molestaba siempre,Gilbert.

-Mira, si es el 4 ojos.-dijo burlándose.

-Déjame- dijo débilmente.

-No quiero- el albino tomó un puño de arena y se lo echó a Matthew.-AHHAHAHAA un idiota rebozado en arena.-cogió a Matthew por los hombros y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡OYE!-Gilbert se dio la vuelta y vio a un gran niño de 9 años, Alfred, el hermano de Matthew- ¡Deja a mi hermanito!¿Por que le tiras arena? El no te ha hecho nada.

-Lo hago por que soy awesome.-Alfred,enfadado, le pegó tal torta que le rompió la nariz .-Matthy, ¿estas bien?-dijo quitándole la arena de la cara.

-Si, pero me he hecho daño en la rodilla-dijo llorando.

-Súbete a mi espalda-el pequeño canadiense se subió a la espalda de su hermano y se fueron del llegaron a casa, Alfred quitó la arena de la herida del pequeño,le puso una tirita con dibujos de ositos y besó la herida.

-Gracias,Alfred.

-De nada, sabes que soy tu Hero e iré siempre a salvarte

.-Eres el mejor hermano mayor y héroe del mundo entero.

-Y tu eres el mejor hermano pequeño y ayudante de héroe del universo.-la puerta se abrió y entró la madre de los pequeños.

-Hello mom- dijeron los dos.

-Hello...Alfred me he encontrado con la madre de Gilbert y me ha dicho que has pegado a su hijo.¿Es verdad?

-Si , pero...

-Alfred,¿ que te he dicho de pegar a los demás niños?

-Que no debo hacerlo, pero...

-Pero nada, estas castigado sin postre.

-¡Mama!Pero...

-Que no me repliques, vete a tu cuarto-el pequeño se fue a regañadientes a su cuarto

-Mom.

-Dime Matthew.

-No debes castigar a Alfred,no ha hecho nada malo-susurró abrazando a Kumajiro.

-Claro que ha hecho algo mal, ha pegado a un niño.

-Pero lo hizo porque ese niño me había tirado arena y me defendió.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que si, mi hermano es un héroe y no pega a los inocentes y ese niño era el villano.

-Entonces si es así, le levantaré el castigo.

-Thanks, mom.-el pequeño subió al cuarto de su hermano donde se encontraba este tumbado en la cama.

-Alfred, mamá te ha quitado el castigo.

-¿En serio?-le miró esperanzado.

-Si, le dije que le pegaste por defenderme.

-¡Bien!¡Podré comer postre! Gracias Matthy-Alfred abrazó fuertemente a su hermano y le dio un besito en los labios.

-A-alfie...¿por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó confundido.

-Porque soy tu hermano y te quiero.-le sonrió enseñándole sus blancos dientes.

-Pero Arthur y su hermano Scott no se dan besos en la boca.

-Ellos no son como nosotros, nosotros somos especiales.

-¿Especiales?

-Yes!-Alfred se levantó en la cama y empezó a saltar-Nosotros somos héroes.

-¿Los héroes besan a sus hermanos?

-Claro que si Matthy, como héroes salvamos al mundo todos los días,merecemos un premio por nuestro trabajo.Y el mío es un beso tuyo.

-Oh, está bien.

-Pero Matthy, esto no se lo podemos decir a si se enteran de que somos héroes, todos los villanos como el niño del parque vendrán a por ti y te harán daño.-el ojiazul se sentó al lado de su hermano y le cogió de las manos-Aunque no te preocupes, que yo estaré para salvarte.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo-y sellaron su promesa con un pequeño beso.

* * *

Well...creo que subiré una continuación.

Por favor dejen sus reviews, harían feliz a esta escritora mediocre


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola,volví.Quiero agradecer a Wikares, a Monika Weismann,a G.A-motoharu y a Nami-Luna que me han animado a seguir he pensado y creo que lo haré de varios capítulos...si les parece bien.**

**Disclaimer o como se diga: Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece,sino todos serían uno con Rusia...kolkolkolkol.**

**Alfred tiene 11 años.**

**Matthew tiene 9 años.**

**Scott tiene 17.**

* * *

Alfred despertó al oir unos ó los ojos y miró a la Matthew,estaba ,se acercó a él.  
-¿Por qué lloras?  
-Kuma...  
¿Kuma?¿Qué le pasó?  
-Tu gato...lo rompió-en efecto,Matthew sostenía los restos de lo que antes era su blanco oso de peluche.  
-Matthy...I'm sorry...-se disculpó.Alfred  
sabía que su hermanito adoraba ese sentía culpable,aunque no fue su culpa.  
-Al,no fuiste tu...  
-Pero Americat te lo rompió.  
-No te preocupes,solo era un peluche.-Matthew sonrió pero con un deje de tristeza y salió de la habitación.  
Alfred no podía dejar eso así.Su hermanito estaba triste y como héroe no podía permitirlo.¿Qué haría?  
¡Claro! Le pregunaría a la persona más lista que conocía,Arthur,él sabría que hacer.  
Bajó a la cocina y le pidió permiso a su madre para poder ir a la casa del inglé ,fue a la casa de Arthur.  
-¡Arthur!-gritó dando golpes a la bonita puerta-¡Abreme!  
-¿Qué mierda quieres yankee?-el que abrió la puerta no fue Arthur,fue Scott.  
-¿Está Arthy en casa?  
-No.  
-¿Eh? Oh God...¿que hago,que hago?-Alfred empezó a dar vueltas en el sitio tirandose del pelo.-¡Él está triste y no puedo hacer nada!¡Se supone que soy un héroe!  
-¡Cállate,maldición!-exclamó Scott-¿De que diablos hablas?  
-Yo,necesitaba ayuda...pero Arthur no está...-los ojitos azules de Alfred empezaron a empañarse,había fallado a su hermanito.¿Qué clase de héroe era si ni siquiera podía ayudar a su hermano?  
-No -le ordenó el sentaron uno delante del pequeño rubio se limpió las lagrimitas y soltó un suspiro.  
-¿Me vas...a ayudar?  
-Supongo...¿Tiene que ver con Matthew?-Alfred lo miró sorprendido,¿cómo lo supo? Scott sonrió ante la cara de Alfred.  
-No...es...por...un amigo.-mintió.  
-Ya, ¿y como se llama tu amigo?  
-Eeh,Alfredo.  
-Con que Alfredo.¿Y que le pasó a Alfredo?-le preguntó con tono de burla.  
-Pues mi gato,quiero decir,su gato, rompió el peluche su hermano Matt...Matteo.Y yo,quiero decir ,él no sabe que hacer.  
-Tu "amigo" Alfredo debería comprarle otro peluche igual o parecido a su hermano y ya.-Alfred lo pensó un momento,era buena idea.  
-¡Muchas gracias?-exclamó contento.

Se despidió del pelirrojo y volvió a su a su habitación y sacó una lata de debajo de la sus ahorros para videojuegos,pero Matthy era más ó el reloj, debía darse prisa,la tienda no abría por la tarde.  
Cuando llegó,estuo un buen rato buscando hasta que encontró un osito,más pequeño que el que tenía Matthew,pero era casi pagó al dependiente,le sobraba dinero para una por la calle volvió a casa.

-¡Matthy,tengo una sorpresa para ti!-Alfred escondió el oso tras su espalda.

-¿Una sorpresa?-dijo Matthew abriendo sus grandes ojos violáceos.

-Te lo compré-Alfred le entregó el estaba sin palabras.-No es Kuma pero se parece.

-Oh Alfie, no hacía falta que te gastaras tu dinero en mi,pero gracias.

-Matthy el dinero no importa si tu eres feliz,además soy tu héroe.

-Muchas gracias-Matthew abrazó a su hermano.

-De nada-Alfred se sonrojó y le abrazó de vuelta.-Me alegro de que te gustara.

-Tengo mucha suerte de tener un hermano como tu,Alfie.-El pequeño se pusó de puntillas y le dió un tímido beso a su herano.

-Yo también,Matthy.


End file.
